


Drunken Disclosure

by winecatsandpizza



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Choking, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Kink, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecatsandpizza/pseuds/winecatsandpizza
Summary: You need to relax after a long week and Misha comes over with wine and pizza to help out.  As the wine flows, so do the secrets.





	Drunken Disclosure

You were already three seasons into your latest binge-worthy show on Netflix when there was a knock on your door. You planned on ignoring whoever was on the other side, but the knocking didn’t let up. With a groan, you got up from the couch and stomped to the door. You flung the door open and started to ask whoever it was what the hell they wanted, but you stopped when you saw the familiar sapphire orbs staring at you.

“Misha? What are you doing here?” you asked, suddenly aware of how disheveled you must look. Did you even brush your hair today?

He flashed his familiar smile and held up a bag, “Jensen and Jared said that you had a rough few days on set, so I thought I would come over to cheer you up. There’s wine in here, you know,” he winked.

“If you lead with that, I would have let you in here already,” you laughed as you stepped aside to let him in. He made his way to your kitchen and unloaded the bags that the brought. He set out two bottles of wine, a pizza box, and assorted snacks. You’ve had feelings for Misha the moment you saw him. Seeing that he knew all of your favorites only set the butterflies in your stomach aflutter.

He had been to your apartment before. Jared, Jensen, and Misha all helped you move in here and came over as a group to hang out on occasion. He had never been here alone. You were alone with Misha. You had to will yourself to keep your composure.

“I’m going to go freshen up while you get everything ready if that’s okay,” you asked him, already knowing the answer.

“Of course, Y/N,” he responded with a gentle smile.

Scurrying off, you threw off your clothes and went into your closet to find something else. A million questions ran through your head all at once.

Sweats and a t-shirt is too casual.

A dress is too dressy to be hanging around the house.

My comfy booty shorts are too obvious.

Let’s at least start with a matching pair of panties and a bra, Y/N.

You put on your favorite black lace set and went back to trying to quickly figure out what to wear. After deciding on your favorite pair of jeans and a cute blouse, you quickly added some makeup and fixed your hair. When you walked out of your bedroom, Misha was sitting in your living room with wine poured and the snacks set out.

“Thank you for getting everything set up, Misha,” you thanked him as you joined him on the couch.

“No problem, Y/N. You do still like wine and pizza, right?” he asked with a wink as he opened the pizza box.

“As long as the wine is sweet and the pizza is extra cheesy,” you responded back, smiling shyly.

“Well shit,” he hissed as he began to rub his face with his large hand, “I guess I’m going to have to get rid of all this red wine and sardine pizza all by myself then.” He glanced over at you and the two of you burst into a fit of laughter at the same time.

“God, you’re such a goofball, Mish,” you admitted as you leaned over and opened the pizza box as he poured the two of you a healthy glass of wine.

The wine flowed easily and the conversation even easier. Netflix was long abandoned as the two of you spent time sharing stories of your childhoods, silly stories, and telling dirty jokes. The conversation always flowed so easily between the two of you. You felt like an old married couple.

When the second bottle of wine was empty, the two of you decided that it was time for tequila shots. When you came back to the living room with just the tequila in hand, Misha gave you a look.

“What, no limes or salt?” he asked with fake hurt that you forgot them.

“Pfft, don’t be a bitch. We don’t do lime or salt with tequila in this house,” you said boldly as you threw back your shot without making a face at the burn.

His eyes went wide. “You know, my dad warned me about girls like you,” he smirked as he wagged a finger at you.

“Girls like me?” you asked confused.

“Yeah. He always told me that girls that can take a shot of tequila without making a face are sent from the devil to ruin my life.” His eyes darkened as wet his lower lip.

A giggle escaped your lips as you rolled your eyes and pushed a shot to Misha.

“What?” He asked before he tipped his head back and swallowed the shot. You felt your panties get wet at the sight of his Adam’s Apple bob before he made a face and hissed at the burn. “Why did you roll your eyes at me, missy?”

You took another shot before answering, “There’s no way that I would ever get a chance to ruin your life. You’re you and I’m me. Like that would ever work out.”

You glanced up to see Misha staring at you with his head tilted in confusion.

“Oh come on, Mish, don’t make me spell it out for you. You’re fucking hot. Those blue eyes, those strong arms, the muscular thighs, and don’t even get me started on your ass,” you were rambling now and Misha wasn’t about to stop you. You didn’t notice the smile creeping onto his face.

“I could crack walnuts on that ass. Watching you make that knife out of a railroad spike? God, I swear you were sent to torture me. I love you and you’re sitting in my living room drinking with me.”

“You love me, Y/N?”

You felt like your heart stopped as you tried to think back to what you said. The alcohol gave you too much liquid courage. You tried to backtrack, “I-well I mean - You’re- I just,” you were cut off as soft lips crashed onto your own. You melted into him, letting everything happen. The two of you were a flurry of hands on each other, desperate to feel each other.

When you finally pulled back to take a breath, you were panting and needy. You grabbed Misha’s hand as you stood up and lead him to your bedroom. Once inside, you pushed him back onto your bed and began to strip for him. In your mind, you were being seductive when in reality you were less than graceful. When you were down to your bra and panty, you sauntered over to Misha and began to help him undress. With his help, Misha’s t-shirt was flung over his head and across the room. You took your time running your hands down his tanned chest and taut stomach. You made quick work on his jeans and belt.

You giggled unexpectedly at the sight of Misha’s orange boxer briefs. “I always thought your orange underwear was something you joked about for the fans.”

“Well, you are my number one fan, aren't you, Y/N?” He asked as he gently caressed your cheek.

You nodded silently as you freed his cock from his orange confines. You moaned and licked your lips at the sight of his thick cock. It was so thick and perfect. You grabbed the shaft and began to stroke while you licked the tip. As you sank further down on his cock, Misha began to moan louder. He grabbed a fistful of your hair, but let you service him at your own pace. 

The filthy moans and words of encouragement flowing from his mouth were too much and you slipped a hand down your body until you found your clit and began pleasing yourself through your panties.

“Are you getting wet from sucking my cock, Y/N?” he growled.

Words eluded you, so you just moaned around him. He fisted your hair tighter as he thrust his cock down your throat. You relaxed and let him force himself down. Your eyes watered as he thrust into you. He pulled you off his cock before you ran out of breath.

“Such a good girl for me, Y/N,” he praised as he pulled you onto the bed. He slipped a hand behind your back and undid your bra. “Good girls get rewarded.” One hand was roughly grabbing your tit while the other was being ravished by his hot mouth. A squeak left your mouth as his teeth pulled on your nipple.

“So responsive and needy,” he murmured as he released your nipple and worked his way down. He teased your clit and your sex through your panties by rubbing circles. When his tongue flicked your clit through the fabric, your back arched and you grabbed his hair.

“Fuck, please, Misha, please,” you pleaded. You needed more. More friction. More touching. More Misha. 

Giving you what you wanted, he removed your panties and attached his mouth to your clit again. You moaned and melted into his touch. Between the booze and built up tension, you were already close to exploding. You had dreamt of having him between your legs and now that he was here doing it, you almost couldn’t handle it. He continued sucking and licking as he sunk a finger into you. 

“More, please,” your beg came out as a moan and he rewarded you by slipping a second digit in and curling them up to hit your spot. He pumped them in faster and you felt yourself getting close to the edge.

“That’s it,” he praised, “be a good girl for me and cum.” The rough, needy timber of his voice sent you over. You spasmed on his fingers, but he didn’t let up. He worked you through it until the wave of please subsided.

“So good. Do you want me?” His question seemed silly after what the two of you had already done.

“Of course. I’ve wanted this from the moment I saw you, Misha,” you blushed as you answered.

“Good. How do you want it?” he smirked.

You flipped over on your hands and knees and pushed your ass into the air. You looked over your shoulder as you answered, “Like this.”

He moved behind you, kneading your ass in his hands before smacking it. You moaned and wiggled back, needing him inside of you. He teased your clit with his thick cock before slamming into you in one, hard thrust. You moaned out at the fullness of having him deep inside your cunt. You clenched around his full length that was rubbing against your cervix.

“If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last like I want to, Y/N,” he scolded as he landed another smack to your ass.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to go again,” you quipped as you began to bounce back against him.

He moaned obscenities as you fucked yourself on his cock. He grabbed your hair and pulled your back up flush to his hard chest. His hand released your hair and moved to your throat and the other found its way to your sensitive clit and began to rub circles.

With the added stimulation, you found it hard to focus, but Misha was there to hold you still and thrust into you. His hand tightened around your throat as his pace quickened both inside you and on your clit.

“Do you want me to fill you up? Hm? You want me to cum deep inside your tight little cunt, Y/N?” You couldn’t talk, but he got his answer as you clenched your walls around him. Just as your vision began to blur, he let go as he pushed you onto the bed and began to pound harder and deeper inside you. When you felt him explode inside of you, you came undone again. 

When the both of you were done, he slid out of you and laid down on the bed, rolling you beside him to face him. You struggled to keep your eyes open, but you willed yourself to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes that sucked you in from the start.

“You’re amazing,” he admitted just above a whisper.

“Yes you are,” you winked. You snuggled into him closer before asking, “Will you spend the night, Misha?”

He placed a gentle kiss to your forehead before answering, “Of course.” You situated yourself to lay your head on his chest. When the two of you were settled beneath the covers he finally finished, “I mean, how else am I going to fuck you all morning if I’m not here?”


End file.
